


Blade同人－剑始：黑，安眠

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: ［本篇涉及到广播剧内容。］
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma
Kudos: 1





	Blade同人－剑始：黑，安眠

**Author's Note:**

> ［本篇涉及到广播剧内容。］

身为Undead，始几乎没做过什么梦。  
并不是Undead不会做梦，而是始做的很少而已。除了被刺激到外，他都睡于黑暗之中。不过这无法考证，到底是因为Undead是生物呢？还是因为始在人类中呆久了呢？  
但是始确定的记得他做过的几个梦，屈指可数。最开始是他看到那个男子死去的当日，梦见那个男人生前最后的场景，其实和回忆差不多，那时候始还不知道那个叫“梦”。  
还有一次是刚和天音她们住一起的时候，梦到过这家人因为失去那个男人而哭泣的样子，虽然那时候始不明白为什么自己会理解为“伤感”。  
要说后来两三个梦几乎是战斗中受伤后因为疼痛造成的。他痛苦呻吟，在汗雨下醒来，然后再因为疲劳而睡去。所以对于始开讲“梦境”就是痛苦的表现，他一直不懂人们口里的“好梦”是个什么含义。  
再后来始基本睡的很安稳，只是在剑崎离去的时候，他在那夜梦到了这个人。  
无论如何呼唤，那个人还是离去了。  
果然梦境是痛苦的表现，如果有这个，那么人们还期待什么梦呢？只要不去做梦不去幻想就好了吗，安静的睡在感觉不到时间的黑暗里，睁开眼就是天明岂不是更好？  
…  
“你现在在哪里？！剑崎？剑崎！”那日他接到了电话，从那个思念的人那里。  
对方似乎因为他接起电话而惊慌失措，那一声小小的惊呼让始又急又安心。声音没变，即使一声也好。剑崎听着似乎活的好好的，但是如果好好的话，真的好想见一面。  
就这样，始感觉自己流泪了。对了，在梦里也看到过周围的人流泪，只是没想到现实里的自己会流泪。  
那几天他彻夜难眠，他不停思索剑崎现在过着怎样的人生，但又无数次被他离去的身影而搅乱思绪。  
不管如何，和自己一样变成Undead的剑崎，现在容貌应该还和以前一模一样。  
“你比谁都温柔，你又比谁都残忍，”始咕哝着，感觉心里比以往都难受。  
…  
就在一年后，虽然无法停止对剑崎的思念，但始的生活节奏又回到了目前开店的轨迹上。他自从那次后就没有梦到过剑崎，顶多就是失眠再失眠。  
“相川先生有很多朋友啊，看不出来，”一日他的客人对他这样说。那是对始有点好感的高中生，常客之一，当然这个孩子是不会知道眼前的人活了多久的。  
女高中生所指的相片就是始和剑崎等人合照的照片，是他最近摆到柜台前的。只是他已经习惯照片放在那里，现在再次被提及和剑崎的日子难免让他手里动作都有点小别扭。  
“啊，还是有那么几个的，”始不咸不淡地回答。  
虽然剑崎是拯救世界的大英雄，但对于十多年前还是小孩子的孩子们大概并不算知道。  
“哎～相川先生的朋友都是帅哥呢！咳咳…当然都没有相川先生帅啦！”  
对于女高中的说法，始只是露出来他以往没笑容的表情，但是不知道为什么这样看起来凶巴巴的人却在年轻女性顾客里还难受欢迎的。  
一边擦拭手里的杯子，始一边瞥向那桌角摆放的相片，映入眼帘的第一个就是剑崎，然后始发现自己便无法移开目光了。  
“相川先生…？”听到了女高中生的呼唤，始才回过神。  
始才注意到往日自己都在故意去忽略相框的方向，因为怕一看到某张脸自己就陷入进去，  
…  
当天晚上因为这件事，始久违的做了梦。  
他看到剑崎站在前面，对他笑着。不知道是背景为阳光，还是剑崎的笑容太过耀眼，晃的始怎么都看不清那张脸。明明白天照片里看得那么仔细。  
剑崎，他在笑，可是又似乎是别的表情…  
始走过去的时候，剑崎却退后了。就像当初离开时一样，两个人之间始终都是伸手无法触及的距离。  
始怒吼着，叫喊着，祈求着，急切着，但无论他如此都无法劝阻剑崎停下脚步。  
剑崎就突然这么消失了，始站在悬崖边，看着断崖前的黑暗。就好似当初全世界只有他一个joker一样，在黑暗里他变成了一个人。  
“始…留下来…留在你现在居住的地方就好了…”黑暗里是剑崎的声音，温柔的就像夏日的蒲公英一样，感觉一吹就会飞散。  
世界上有两个joker，你和我。  
“那么剑崎你呢？你才应该留下！”始因为太过激动反而有种无明火，但也许也是因为自己无法对剑崎现在的境况做出任何影响而生气着。  
“你留下就好，我…我们不能再相见了，”想想都能感觉到剑崎在摇头。  
“剑崎？剑崎…你给我回来！”始无可奈何，也许他可以跳入深渊，但他却带不回剑崎。  
剑崎的声音不在了，连回音都没有。  
始不停呼喊，即使在梦境里他也怒吼的喉咙发痛。身体和大脑想要把主人从梦里拔出来，梦里的始感到浑身无力视野模糊，可是他还是呼喊着，努力向崖边爬去，但是那么痛苦疲劳和无力。  
最后他浑身是汗的醒来，胸口如此沉痛，喉咙干苦，他发现原来梦里也能心绞痛。  
“剑崎…”他坐起来，被单和枕套被他的汗弄潮。  
脱下了湿的T恤，他拿起来桌上的水喝了一口。  
又开始失眠了。  
这一夜如此漫长，天明那么难熬。  
始知道，自己那么希望听到剑崎的声音，说上一句话。梦让他实现了愿望，可是现实里他如今已经无法和捡起说话了，就连一通电话剑崎都不和他说上一句。  
“至少回答一声啊！”想到上次对方挂断的电话，始又气又悲伤，用拳头击打着无辜的枕头。  
…  
深夜的电话铃声刺耳的响彻整家店。  
这个深夜怎么会有人打电话呢？但是始却觉得会在这种特殊时刻打电话也许就是人类说的“缘”，他第一个就想到了前几分钟还在梦境里的人。  
始奔向楼上。  
“……喂？”他接起电话，不在用平日接待客户的口气，而是带着犹豫和十足的谨慎。  
《………》如始所料的沉默。  
“剑崎……是剑崎，我没错吧？”始一字一句的询问着。  
《………》对方的沉默就好像在“要不要挂断”还是“回答”里徘徊。  
是剑崎，没错。始对自己这次的感觉有百分百自信。剑崎在上次的经验里显然学到了不随便发出声音被人认出来，可是始却觉得这反而更加好辨认。始可以感觉到对方呼吸有点不安的颤抖呼在话筒上发出轻微干扰。  
“剑崎，剑崎…”始也不知道如何开口，他害怕自己再过度追问会导致对方挂断电话，但持续的接通状态让始又担心不说话对方也会挂上通话，所以他就这样呼唤着那边人的名字。在始不知道的情况下，他的声音不再是以前的生冷，而是带着恳求。  
“剑崎，”他们之间似乎只有一个蜘蛛丝牵连，始每一声都谨慎的好似要去握住蜘蛛丝地手指，生怕碰断。  
“剑崎，别挂断…”最后他这样说出来了一句话，恳求变得和命令一样，可他不管。  
对方没挂断，只是从接通的话筒那边听到对方呼吸有点凌乱的迹象。虽然听不真切，可至少对方还在电话旁边。  
两个人就这样沉默了很久，听着彼此的呼吸。  
始握着电话的手心出着汗，他希望这一夜如果能一直如此，那么不天明也罢。  
“剑崎，”最后他等不下去叫了对方，显然突然被叫到对方惊了一下，那边有手重新调整握电话姿势的摩擦声。  
“说句话。我只求你一件事，说句话，一句就好，”始累了，他不能要求再多了。他选了最最简单的要求，因为再多也是不可能。  
“这么多年，现在就求你一件事，也许我让你做到现在这个境况的地步后根本没资格再求你别的，”始声音缓慢小心。  
他的话显然让对方那颗善良的心动摇，对方唇间发出了极力想否认又不知要不要发出声音的短促呜咽，始感觉心脏猛跳了一下。  
“所以我现在求你，剑崎…对我说句话。”  
《……》  
始等待着，在对方可能挂断电话前他都会等着。  
《………始……》熟悉的声音终于响起，比梦境和记忆都要真实很多，个人特色的音色厚度涌向始，始瞬间感觉自己真的要哭出来了。  
他活了那么久真的没怎么哭过。但他已经能理解人们流泪的各种理由，而如今不管自己占了哪条，一定都流给了剑崎。  
《始，》再次响起，这次口气更佳肯定。但是显然剑崎也不知道时隔那么久该如何开口，除了叫着始别无他法。  
也是，没有那句比被呼唤名字更加值得的了。  
“嗯，在，”始说。  
《始，》剑崎在重复始之前的行为，名字是他们毕生难忘的东西。无论活多久，这都是无法被时间带走的。  
始感觉身子放松了，与此同时一直紧绷的疲劳席卷而来。他拖着电话线滑落地面，跪在带有年代感的木地板上，倚着柜台的木质桌板深吸了一口气。身体碰撞柜台导致上面的相框和其他东西都微微晃了一下，发出简短的小噪音  
“剑崎…别挂断可以吗？”  
《……》  
这是不可能的，对方很犹豫。  
隔了几秒，始感知对方要结束通话了。他很想阻止，无能为力，握拳的手指甲抓的生疼。  
《始，晚安，》这是剑崎对他唯一说的一句完整的话。  
始瞬间屏住了呼吸。  
他听到电话那头的剑崎，极其虔诚的把唇贴在麦上，轻轻吻了他。  
那一声很轻，但在安静的夜里却异常清晰。  
接着剑崎便挂断了电话，刺耳的“嘟嘟”声刺痛了始的耳朵。始知道没必要打回去，因为一定和上次一样用的别处的电话。  
…  
始后来觉得，那也许就是所谓的“晚安吻”吧？  
要说后来，那一夜始睡的很沉，不再有梦也不再痛苦。  
当然他也没有再梦到剑崎，只是时不时大脑里会听到那次剑崎呼唤他名字的声音，就这样一觉到了天亮。


End file.
